


伤疤

by Sophieeeee



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Ezio, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 也没有很黑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 作为一名刺客，艾吉奥身上有很多伤疤。





	伤疤

“我最亲爱的弟弟！”费德里克隔着缓慢移动的人群冲着他张开双臂，热情地大喊着，“看来你的这道伤疤不但没有让你破相，反而让你魅力大增嘛！”

靠在墙上正扯着自己招牌微笑的艾吉奥循声扭过头恼怒地瞪了一眼好事的哥哥，凌厉的眼神由于距离的原因杀伤力大减。克里斯蒂娜笑着推开了年轻的贵族，窈窕的背影消失在拐角处。艾吉奥讪讪放下手中的玫瑰，回过身一脚揣上刚靠近自己的费德里克。

“你今天难道除了打扰弟弟约会以外没有活儿做吗？”

“那些可没有看我可爱的小艾吉奥磕磕巴巴地背情诗来得有趣。快来瞧瞧我今天在家里发现了什么好东西？”费德里克从兜里摸出一张皱皱巴巴的纸，大声清了清嗓子，“克里斯蒂娜，你是清晨玫瑰花瓣上晶莹剔透的露珠——”

艾吉奥大叫着猛地扑向哥哥，也不知是为了抢过本应该烂在卧室墙角的纸团，还是准备给费德里克坏笑的脸来上一拳。费德里克侧身躲过，身后抱着琴正准备一展歌喉的倒霉鬼和艾吉奥齐齐摔在地上。

“先生，我的歌声真的有这么令人厌恶吗？”

吟游诗人哭哭啼啼地跑开了。艾吉奥顶着路人谴责的眼神硬着头皮捡起地上的鲁特琴，试图唤回逐渐远去的矫健身影。要不是囊中羞涩，他其实挺享受这些神出鬼没成群结队的艺人用优美的歌喉赞美奥迪托雷兄弟爬墙翻栏杆的英姿。

“把琴留着吧，艾吉奥，说不定比起‘亲一亲我的伤疤就不疼了’这种幼稚把戏，唱歌还要更有用呢？”

艾吉奥把玫瑰扔到费德里克的脸上，抱紧怀中的琴往奥迪托雷们的家走去。

-

艾吉奥放下手中的书，不着痕迹地瞥了一眼身侧的莱昂纳多。年轻的画家来来回回转着手中的木块，本应专注于手稿的眼睛迅速地瞟向正蹲在书架前消磨时间的刺客又快速收回，像是偷了罐子里的糖正受着良心折磨的孩童。

“莱昂纳多！”艾吉奥欣赏够了好友难得的窘迫样子，将手中的书随手扔开转向已经开始在桌子上胡乱划拉杂物的画家，“有什么我可以帮助你的吗？”

莱昂纳多又惊又喜地长舒一口气，他耸了耸肩膀，热情温暖的眼睛在烛光下灼灼闪光，像是打量什么绝世著作一样上下来回扫视着房间正中央叉腰站立的刺客。

“我想了很久了艾吉奥……你愿不愿意……”

艾吉奥挑起眉毛，点点头鼓励总是十分体贴客气的画家大胆提出要求。莱昂纳多显然感受到了好友的支持，搓着手激动地说：

“你愿意脱衣服吗？”

艾吉奥的笑容僵硬在脸上，挑起的眉毛抽搐着像是阳光下晒得蜷曲的虫子。莱昂纳多急急补充道：“我是说，你愿意当我的模特吗？”

艾吉奥后退了一步，好像原本站立的地方凭空出现了一只捕鼠夹。他舔了舔嘴唇上的伤疤，环视着工作室墙上地上随意放置的画作——有穿着衣服的人，当然也有没穿衣服的。

艾吉奥曾经将会拥有一幅莱昂纳多为他绘制的画像，奥迪托雷家族的肖像。他或许会抱着鲁特琴，穿着华丽精致的衣服得意洋洋地站在精心布置的房间里，被莱昂纳多描绘成一个无忧无虑的青年，没有被时光洗去青春的脸上洋溢着悠闲满足的笑容，眼睛里荡漾着天真单纯的快乐。费德里克则会被画成一个游手好闲的混蛋，嘴角挂着坏笑，对弗洛伦撒的银行业抱着满不在乎的恶意，随时准备打扰弟弟与情人的幽会。

昔日的弗洛伦撒年轻贵族扒拉着头发，红色的发绳松松垮垮地挂在发尾摇摇欲坠。莱昂纳多脸上的歉意让他感到自责。他在红色的披风与银色的盔甲下不自在地移动自己的躯体，想要在保护壳下蜷缩起来。

“下一次好吗？莱昂纳多。我很愿意帮助你，你是一个伟大的画家。只是——”艾吉奥在内心扒着头发大喊大叫着，“合约，我有一个合约。”

“你不必勉强，艾吉奥。”

“只是因为合约而已，莱昂纳多。”

艾吉奥摆着手踩上窗台，起跳的准备姿势像是一把蓄势的弓。他把自己急急忙忙地射向最远处的烟囱，下一秒便消失在画家的视线之中。

“再见，艾吉奥。”

莱昂纳多瘫坐在椅子上抱住自己的脑袋。

-

“你就不能脱了衣服吗？”

怀里的女孩软绵绵的手指头探进他的衣领之间，温热的触感一点点下移。艾吉奥低笑着抓住细瘦的手腕把女孩的手抽出来放在唇边亲吻，湿乎乎的痕迹从手掌一路蜿蜒到肩膀脖颈。

“别着急，我亲爱的姑娘。”

女孩很快便在激烈的亲吻和粗糙手掌的爱抚中把什么衣服之类无关紧要的事物抛在脑后。感官冲击下艾吉奥放任自己大叫着把压抑在黑暗中的情绪倾泻而出。女孩揪住他后背的衣服咬牙切齿地撕扯着，尖锐的指甲划过布料下疤痕遍布的躯体。

“用力，亲爱的，用力！”

刺客咬紧牙关狠狠撞进女孩柔软的身体，腹部伤口的疼痛与快感争相夺取他的注意力。恍惚间似乎肩膀后背手肘大腿上，全身的新伤旧伤都一点点地被撕开，鲜红的液体濡湿了他身上的衣物，脆弱的肉体流出粘稠的黄色脓液，在空气中发黑发臭。

女孩紧紧夹住他的腰前后晃动，脸颊泛起陶醉的红晕，像清晨盛开的玫瑰。艾吉奥刺入女孩毫无防备的身体，就好像那些大叫大嚷的卫兵将冰冷的剑刃刺入他的躯体然后拔出。他闻到自己血液的味道在空气中飘散，腥臭刺鼻。

-

街道上烟尘在尖叫中逐渐散开。艾吉奥蹲在小阳台的花丛下盯着自己的手发呆。手套已经被他撕下，粘着几小片皮肉随着威尼斯清澈的河流与士兵开始腐烂的尸体流向大海。疼痛从指间攀爬到心口头顶，像是一只爬得歪歪扭扭的蚯蚓。刺客将淌血的手指在披风内侧小心翼翼地裹住，粗厚的布匹贪婪地吸收着黏腻的血液，一朵深红的花朵逐渐绽开。

他叹了一口气，举起似乎还绕着烟雾的手，无名指的弹动让其余四只手指无意识地抽搐着。艾吉奥固执地抵抗痛苦地想要蜷缩的手掌。袖剑噌地弹出，在阳光下闪动着冷酷的光芒。他反复将复仇之路的好伙伴收进放出，在疼痛中渴望让更多的血液流进剑刃的凹槽。

冰冷的空气自牙齿咬合的缝隙钻进口中，艾吉奥用完好的那只手碰了碰仍在发热的枪管。灼热的温度一时间盖过了新鲜伤口带来的痛楚。他着了魔一般将指腹贴在阳光下反光的金属上，想象着木柱上焦黑的尸体。

艾吉奥几乎能够想象伤口愈合后一只躲藏在手套下伤疤纵横的手。凹凸不平的、丑陋的手。五指被血液粘合在一起，他将它裹在披风中，像是将尸体裹进脏兮兮的裹尸布中。

袖枪出了问题，莱昂纳多肯定会大发脾气，将桌上的手稿全部扔进壁炉里。艾吉奥拧起眉毛，感到有些烦躁。

-

莱昂纳多平稳的呼吸在黑暗中像是一条平稳流淌的河流。艾吉奥深吸一口气，暧昧火热的气味已经消散殆尽，只有黏腻倦怠在房间里徘徊不去。他拢起敞开的上衣，食指在胸口的痂上摩挲着，痴迷于凸起的坚硬触感。莱昂纳多总是在他想要摸索那些伤口时皱着眉头一巴掌拍开他的手，紧张得像是艾吉奥打算一指头捅死自己。

艾吉奥背对着情人做了一个鬼脸。他将指甲掐进细长的痂上，轻而易举地摁出一个浅浅的沟。尖锐的指甲熟练地撬起血痂，熟悉的铁锈味重新充斥在鼻尖。艾吉奥不顾顽固的连结处传来的疼痛将块状物强硬地扣开。些许湿润感让他翘起了嘴角。艾吉奥使劲摁着血液冒出的地方，仿佛哪里是沙漠里流出清水的泉眼。

“艾吉奥！”

肩膀被拍打的感觉让艾吉奥猛地从床上弹起。床铺因为爱人的动作而变形早已提醒了警觉的刺客，但被抓个现行仍然让艾吉奥心跳加速。他用敞开的衣服裹紧自己，缩紧肩膀，一时间不知道该说些什么。

他知道自己永远不可能瞒过无所不能的莱昂纳多，最了解自己的莱昂纳多。

头发在黑暗中七零八乱，一身睡衣穿得松松垮垮的莱昂纳多安静地生着气。艾吉奥纠结于亲吻讨好和在角落罚站两个选择，最终选择了按兵不动。画家的叹气声搅得艾吉奥胃中的晚餐翻滚，他把自己更深地埋在被子里，绵软舒适的触感并没有缓解他的焦虑。

“艾吉奥。”

莱昂纳多轻轻地呼唤他，像是爱抚集市上一只关在笼子里茫然无措的小鸽子。艾吉奥听到窸窣的声音，感到床垫下陷，他沉默地等待莱昂纳多靠近他。莱昂纳多温柔地抱住他的身体，揽住他伤疤交错的后背，贴住他时常散发出奇怪药味的胸膛，嘴唇扫过他裹着布条的肩膀，握住他皮肤凹凸不平的手。艾吉奥感到自己绷紧的脊柱一节节地塌陷，他在莱昂纳多温热的怀中像火炉上的雪一样逐渐融化。

他知道头顶的压力是莱昂纳多的嘴唇在亲吻自己。艾吉奥闭上眼睛，一直勒在手臂上的双手在莱昂纳多的后背上疲惫地休憩。他放任自己在爱人有力的拥抱中坠入睡眠。

“莱昂纳多。”

“我也是，艾吉奥。”

 

 


End file.
